Regiments: Explanation
Here you will learn the ranks of the Six Regiments and what they do. Don't worry! You do not have to go through every single rank to finish your career! 98% of everyone will only make it to the Medium rank. Medic Regiment Low Rank: Apprentice Limit of apprentices: Infinite The Apprentice Rank is a rank where newbies are taught by mentors to move up to the Corpsman Rank. An apprentices duty is to fetch supplies for higher ranks and learn about basic healing. Medium Rank: Corpsman Limit of Corpsman: Infinite A Corpsman has enough knowledge to heal others, however, they are not allowed to tend to Royals unless granted special permission. High Rank: Shaman Limit of Shamans: 3 The top healers of the Medic Regiment besides the Higher Shaman. They assist the Higher Shaman in their duties. Royal Rank: Higher Shaman Limit of Higher Shaman: 1 The Higher Shaman commands over the other medics. They order what needs to be done and how it should be done. He/She is an example of how training should be done. The Higher Shaman is a 'personal' medic for the Royal family. Fighter Regiment Low Rank: Cadet Limit of Trainees: Infinite Cadets are not expected to be in perfect shape or muscular. They will toughen up eventually. They will learn to be in shape and fit, for they will need to be if they want to be in the Fighting Regiment. They will be taught basic combat. Medium Rank: Soldier Limit of Soldiers: Infinite Soldiers shall be shown combat, strategic plans, and the arts of war. High Rank: Lieutenant Limit of Lieutenants: 2 Both lieutenants assist the Colonel in their duties. One lieutenant is responsible for preparing soldiers for battle and the second lieutenant shall be training trainees. They may switch occasionally if they wish. If a Lieutenant were to pass on to the next life or retire, soldiers may compete in a test to take up the rank. Maybe the best soldier win. Royal Rank: Colonel Limit of Colonels: 1 A Colonel is short for 'Lieutenant Colonel'. They are in charge of the Fighting Regiment as a whole and give out commands and duties. They may also serve the Royals as a 'personal' knight. If the Colonel were to pass on to the next life or retire, the Lieutenant shall take charge. Guardian Regiment Low Rank: Scout Limit of Scouts: Infinite Scouts shall begin observing the area. They will need to have decent running endurance if they wish to proceed to the next rank. Basic combat will be taught. Medium Rank: Observer Limit of Observers: Infinite Observers attend patrols ordered by the Warden and Private-Eyes. Observers also guard camp entries 24/7 and may take shifts if needed. High Rank: Private-Eye Limit of Private-Eyes: 3 Private-Eyes take charge of training scouts. They assist the Warden in his duties. If a Private-Eye were to pass on to the next life or retire, Observers may compete in a test trial to determine the replacement for the Warden. Royal Rank: Warden Limit of Wardens: 1 This special guardian serves as a bodyguard to the Royals. They command all guardians below them and give out orders for patrols, evacuations, travels, ect. The Warden has the right to execute if given permission by the Royals. If the Warden were to pass on to the next life or retire, one of the Private-Eyes may be elected to replace.